Ash vs Blade
by Aking0424
Summary: Ash and Blade meet in the woods and fight over the fate of the Necronomicon. PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

Ash vs. Blade

Ash's Journal

_One of the little pricks had knocked me out and taken the Necronomicon. I'm not all too sure what this one looked like, but it was giggling like a fuckin' idiot. I guess that doesn't really narrow it doen muc either, though, does it?_

_When I came to my senses and saw that the Necronomicon was missing, I did what I had to do. I locked, loaded, got my chainsaw, and went out zombie hunting. I was gonna get the Necronomicon back no matter what. If some dumb ass proffessor could rise the Un-Dead with it, imagine what the Un-Dead can do with it. _

_But for some reason, I remember that there was something different about this particular Deadite. I don't know if this really happened, but as I remember, I could have sworn I'd seen it scaling the walls on all fours before it jumped on me. And its teeth weren't all fucked up. They were straight, white, and sharp. I don't think he was rottin' or nothin' either. All I know is that he was quick, and apparently immune to the shells. I put one into his chest. It knocked him back, but did nothing more._

Ash dodged trees as he sprinted through the woods. His eyes had grown used to the dark and he could now see quite well without light. He might even have been able to see better, but he never really paid much attention to the fact.

He could hear other foot steps around him. The sound of dead leaves crunching under heavy shoes. The woods was crawling with Deadites.

He was holding his boomstick in his arm. He didn't wanna have to waist time having to reach back and pull it our in case any of them crossed his path. But at this particular time, he wasn't looking to kill any Deadite he could. He just wanted to find that ONE particular creature. He wasn't all too sure anymore if it was a Deadite or not.

Leaves cracked and branches snapped beneath him, but he kept his ears peeled for the sound of other footsteps that might be coming in his direction. There were four rounds in his boomstickm, and enough life in his chainsaw to take on an arsenal of Deadites. He was ready for anything.

A Deadite fell into view from the top of a tree that stood over him. He didn't slow down at all. He held his boomstick ahead of him sideways and ran the butt of the gun directly into the monster's nose. The Deadite fell back and shrieked. Ash could now hear others. Some were stepping back, and some were closing in.

As he ran, he tucked the boomstick back into its holster and revved the chainsaw.

Three of them lept from behind the trees ahead of him. He spun around in a 360 degree circle, holding the chainsaw at waist level. Blood spurted in every direction as they were all severed in half from the abdomen.

He continued into darkness, following his instincts as to wear the theif might have been. He was getting close.

Blade dropped the Necronomicon the ground before him. He looked down at it briefly, slowly removing his sunglasses. He clipped the arms onto his vest and reached his arm back. He laced his fingers one by one around the handle of his sword before gently pulling it out, admiring the sound of the steel blade sliding against the metal scieth. When the sword was drawn, he flipped it upside down with his fingers. The tip of the blade pointing to the ground. He wrapped his other hand around the handle and raised the sword high. The center of the Necronomicon directly beneath the tip of the sword.

"Hold it there, buddy," came avoice from behind him, a low mumble still lingering. Blade turned to find a bruised and beaten man with a chainsaw. Ash was holding his hand out before him, signalling for Blade to stop. "You don't know what that'll do."

"It'll burn every one of these motha' fuckers. Trust me, I know what I'm doin'."

Ash reached his arm back and drew his boomstick. He held it before him, aiming at Blade's chest. "Don't do it."

Blade chuckled and turned around, as if ignoring him. In a split second, he dropped his sword and drew his gun from the holster on his left thigh. The sword punctured the ground and stood straigh up a few inches left of the book of the dead.

Blade spun around firing three shots. Ash fell to the side, missing the shots, and pulling the left trigger of the boomstick. The silent forest was illuminated with the explosion. The pellets hitting Blade's vest and knocking him back. He stumbled back and slipped in a pile of leaves, falling on his back.

Ash got to his feet, raising the chansaw over his head, ready to pounce. He leaped into the air and cape down with all of his force, the tip of the chainsaw aiming down. Blade rolled out of the way, making the chainsaw lodge itself into the ground where it revved impatiently. The chainsaw jerked back and forth insanely, knocking Ash back and onto the floor. Blade jumped to his feet. Ash followed. They ran after eachother, both of them unarmed.

Blade caught Ash in his massive jaw with a strong uppercut, sending him back into a scramble of multi-colored leaves. Blood darted from Ash's mouth. Ash found himself lying next to Blade's sword. Blade rushed over to him. Ash grabbed it as Blade approached. He swung at his feet, but the vampire hunted backed away just in time. Blade looked around him nervously when his eyes came across the chainsaw on the ground. He jumped to it; tugging on its cord and illuminating it into life.

Ash scrambled to his feet, holding the sword over head. He brought it swinging down just as Blade raised the chainsaw in defense. The blade was caught in the spinning links which yanked it from Ash's hand and threw it away.

Ash looked back to Blade in terror. Blade closed in on him, holding the chainsaw back with the head pointing directly to Ash. Ash began to walk backwards. He reached back into the holster and grabbed the boomstick. Blade was expecting another sword, so he continued on his normal pace. When the boomstick was finally in sight, Blade dropped the chainsaw and tackled ash to the floor.

He opened his mouth as wide as possible, pushing Ash's head to the side, as he sank his razor sharp fangs into Ash's throat and drank his blood hungrily.

Ash screamed in pain. He cocked the boomstick and pushed the barrels into the side of Blade's head, draping his index finger over both un-even triggers. He fired.

A large portion of Blade's skull blew out from the side of his head, along with most of his brain. His head went to rest and dropped on Ash's shoulder. Ash pushed him off and rolled out of the way. He got to his feet and moaned in pain as canines began to extend in his gums and blood was drawn, washing over his tongue.


	2. chapter 2

Ash ran his tongue over his two fangs. Panic spread on his face. His eyes widened and his cheeks pulled back in terror. He put his hand to his mouth and covered it.

_He was a Deadite, _he thought. _I can't cut off my fuckin' head. Shit, shit, SHIT! _His hand started to tremble over his mouth. He spun around when he heard more Deadites approaching from the woods. He stumbled forward and snatched the Necronomicon. He tucked it into his belt and pushed the stump at the end of his right arm into the chainsaw's base. He took the boomstick and carried it in his hand as he ran in the opposite direction through the woods, heading back to the cabin.

His mind was spinning. The fear and pain were beginning to mess with his mind. He couldn't differentiate between his own footsteps and the footsteps of the Deadites. He blinked repeatedly until some fog cleared and he could think clearly.

When he opened his eyes, a Deadite stood before him. The collided and both fell the the floor. Ash rolled over broken twigs and thorned branches, but got back to his feet as if nothing had happened. The Deadite twitched uncontrollably on the floor like a flipped over cockroach.

Ash cocked the boomstick, dropping the two empty shells and allowing his last two to take their place. In the barrels.

As he approached the cabin, his sight doubled. He stumbled the rest of the way until he fell in through the front door. He reamained on the hardwood floor for a few moments before a mutilated face came into frame above him. He scrambled his arms and legs around, but couldn't get up before the large hand grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

Blade set him on his feet, but held him up right. He pulled his arm back and released. Ash rocketted across the living room and crashed into a mirror. The shards rained down onto the floor; he fell on top of them. Blade grabbed him by he back of his torn, blue shirt, and slammed him into the wall. There was a thick snap as Ash's right cheekbone broke in half. His face was instantly deformed.

Blade pulled back his fist and threw it forward as hard as he could. His fist had the feel of a massive brick as it ripped through Ash's back and came out through his stomach. Ash gasped his final breath of air before blood began to spill from his mouth like a red stream.

Blade's face was contorted horrible. The top half of his skull had been blown out and his left eye had been blown in. Half of his nose had been torn off and his upper lip was torn and flapped against his face like a sheet of paper in the wind.

He took the Necronomicon from Ash's belt before dropping him to the ground where he crumpled lifelessly.

He opened the flesh bound cover, wrapped his fingers around the stack of wilting papers, and tore them out from the spine. He released them from his grip and threw them to the floor of the cabin.

Blood flew from the mouths of the Deadites as they roamed the forest. They crawled back into the ground in a state of hypnosis.


End file.
